


I'll Trade You for Mine

by drumrockstar21



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Mind Swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drumrockstar21/pseuds/drumrockstar21
Summary: Adrien and Marinette switch minds during an akuma attack, but what about their kwamis? Their powers? Their...bodies? This may be their most awkward akuma yet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I made this chapter a while ago so I'm not sure when I'll be updating but I thought I'd put the first chapter up anyways! I like the idea, (even if every cartoon ever has used it already AND it's super cheesy.) I'll try and spice it up from what everyone else does, ok? ;3

"Actually the most common gas used during World War I wa-"

"Max! That's enough, you've interrupted my class far too much today. Go to the principals office."

The class looked on, some in annoyance, most in apathy, and two in sympathy as Max made his way down the aisle, fist clenched on his Historié book, passing by the historic gas mask Ms. Bustier was to use as demonstration. It was simple, really only a piece of rubber with glass eye holes and a large canister on the front for filtering air. And while it looked uncomfortable, similar ones had saved countless lives. 

Max nearly relayed this information as he opened the door to leave, but opted to slam it shut and rattle the glass. "They don't even deserve my knowledge." Max grumbled, stalking down the eerily empty court yard balcony. "If I was the teacher..." and suddenly his eyes widened in panic. The small black butterfly, floating towards his textbook alarmed him. 

"No, not again!" He exclaimed, attempting to pull the book away. However he only managed to hit the book into it quicker. 

"My name is Hawkmoth, I believe we've met before Switch. I'm giving you the power to play teacher, but you know what I want." Came the smooth disembodied voice. 

"Finally! I'll teach them a lesson they'll never forget." Came out a voice that sounded like his own, but didn't say what he wanted. And quickly the look of panic was replaced with a knowing grin, turning back to the classroom. 

"Ms. Bustier, may I go use the restroom?" Came the nasal tones of Nino. 

"Yes Nino, be quick though! Someone will get to try on the gas mask and you wouldn't want to miss that." The teacher replied, obviously excited by today's class. "It's a rather comedic thing to watch."

"Oh hello class! Are you all ready for detention?" Max exclaimed, bursting in the door with much more force than he had slammed it shut. So much so it shattered the glass. 

Nino, already in motion towards the door, was forced to jump backwards to the front of Adriens desk. Shards of glass pelted down around him and he notes that his arm now bore small scratches from the wrist to the bicep. 

When he looked up he saw both Adrien and Marinette standing in a defensive position, ready for anything Max, er, rather Switch, had up his sleeve. 

When he looked at Switch though, he saw it wasn't up his sleeve; rather his Historié book was on his back, with a hose and what appeared to be a flamethrower in his hands. When he pulled the trigger however, the lack of flames both relieved him and disappointed him. 'Well that would've been cool at least' Nino justified to himself. 

Adrien was sheer panic. The gas Switch had released shot towards Ms. Bustier and suddenly he couldn't see her. Max dropped to his hands and knees in a slump as a black aura enveloped him and left a distinctly un-akumatized Max in its place. 

"Whoa, did Hawkmoth just release Max from his akuma?" Wondered Adrien aloud, and he almost jumped when he heard the voice behind him reply, "I wouldn't count on it. Look in the smoke!"

The same black goo was seen coming off of a now costumed Miss Bustier. "Alright class, who's ready for the first lesson of the day?" Adrien noted that while the voice was slightly muddled from the small respirator over Switch's mouth and nose, it had changed as well into Max's voice. A quick glance to Max showed Ms. Bustier was confused to be staring at her own body in an odd cosplay like outfit. 

The rest of the class could only look on in shock as Switch began to fill the room with the orange gas. Alya, Marinette, and Adrien, all stranded in the first two rows, covered their faces as well as they could. Marinette motioned for others to do the same, but based off their teachers reaction it wouldn't do much good. 

In a flash, Adrien saw his best friend move for the mask still on the instructors desk. He whipped it on as quickly as he could with it being such an elastic piece of grey rubber. 

It seemed he got it sealed just in time as gas now dissipated. As the classmates looked around, first for their own body and then at their new one, each came up with a different reaction. 

"What is this! How am I gonna run for my life when my hair looks like a mop?" Rang Chloe's voice first through the room. Everyone turned to where Alya sat and a muffled "Nooooooooooo" could be heard from the front of the room. 

Actual Alya wasn't thrilled on her new outfit either as she immediately stripped off the tight yellow jacket. "How do you deal with that thing? I could barely put my arms down!"

And in an instant the room erupted into chaos. A maniacal laugh coming from the front, every student looking for their own body asking who they were or backtracking to remember in whose seat they now sat. 

Two eyes met and for once it was Marinette's eyes that said 'Well, I guess this is a thing' Adrien's eyes replied 'Yeah, I guess we could've gotten it worse' with a quick glance to Chloe/Alya and back to each other.

'Are my eyes really that bright?' They thought together. 

Jolted out of their own eyes, they both looked down at the zipping noises of their kwamii. Both smiled at each other nervously and both dipped down under their respective desk, the other too worried over what would happen to Ladybug/Chat Noir respectively. 

Marinettes hands caught a small black cat and adriens shirt covered up a small red bug in his pocket

"Adrien! Oh my look at you, hmm?" came out a sly and mischievous voice. "You finally look pretty good!" 

"Marinette, whatever you do. DON'T look in the mirror." A worried Tikki stated and after giggling added on, "I don't want you to get stuck there after all!"


	2. Snorts and Giggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino is the damsel in distress, but only for this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we see that I have no idea where this story is going! Ya know, at first I wasn't into this whole concept. It was just a random fling my brain had. But NOW I'm on board, so idk expect updates about once a week? No promises though ;3

"Alright Plagg, we need to leave and transform." Adrien said into Marinette's hands. 

"Nuh-uh kiddo. No can do." Replied the black kwami. Plagg shook his head as though to only confirm what he said, "No ring, no Chat Noir." 

Adrien was only vaguely aware of the chaos continuing in the classroom. He stood from under the desk to see himself close his white outer shirt and spin around. 

"I need-"  
"Can I have-"

They both gaped slightly before giving off painfully awkward laughs. It seemed to be a common occurrence for them to try and speak at the same time. The fact it happened now was awkwardly humorous (not to mention poorly timed). 

As if to accentuate just how poorly timed, Max's voice boomed from behind the respirator. 

"WHAT!" This drew both of the super-teens' attention. 

"How dare you pass on my gas!" This drew oddly manly giggles from Alix and Mylene. 

"Nino, I'm the teacher now and I demand you take that mask off this instant!" And THIS finally spurred Adrien and Marinette into action. 

While Nino vehemently shook his head in fearful refusal, a blonde mass stepped between him and the villain. Marinette's hands rushed to scoop him up a second later. 

Grabbing under his arms, Nino could watch over the female shoulder as Adrien's back slid away from him. Before his head slipped past the door, he saw Adrien twist his body away. 

He saw the determined, hard set eyes, foreign on the face of his friend. The pupils catching the doorway, fully focused on the task at hand. 

Nino, being carried down the stairs, struggled to turn his head. He got a clear view of Adrien skidding out the doorway, already facing the stairs to follow them. 

Short seconds passed and he felt his back smack against wood. Still moving, he watched Adrien follow them out the now open front doors. 

Finally his mind began to catch up with the situation. 

\--He was being carried by Marinette  
\--She was taking him down the front stairs  
\--Adrien had now caught up with them, looking behind like a schizophrenic (which in the moment was justified)  
\--He was being carried by Marinette?!

Nino finally thought for long enough to form sentences. He started to protest, saying he could walk himself. His protesting quickly caused his downfall. 

Literally. 

Just as the three of them reached the bottom of the stairs, Nino straightened his back to speak. 

And Adrien (who was suddenly 15lbs lighter and 2 and a half inches shorter) couldn't adjust to his new posture while running down stairs. Hence, both of the teens landed shoulder first on the sidewalk. 

The blonde hair swung around. First to the two on the ground, and then to the door they had just fled out of. He saw that the door was still momentarily empty, and knew it wouldn't stay like that for long. 

Marinette's mind went into action, spurring Adrien's hands to shuffle the others out of the way. The three of them scrambled around the side of the stairs. One of Marinette's favorite hiding places was going to save her and her friends. 

Switch came out the door just as they settled into the bushes. Switch must have changed again because now it was Mr. Damocles with the flamethrower like weapon. 

Giving a quick search around, Switch gave a grunt of displeasure before bounding further into the city. 

In a hushed tone, Adrien's voice spoke. "Nino, are you alright?" 

"Whoa whoa whoa. Adrien?" He said pointing to Marinette. "So that must mean...BAHAHAHAHAHA"

Neither Marinette or Adrien appreciated the sentiment. 

And they showed it by simultaneously smacking the back of his head. That in turn caused the filter on his mask to smack his forehead. 

"HEY. Come on guys!" He screeched. 

Marinette's voice spilled over Adrien's lips (a fact she was still inwardly ecstatic about) "We need to follow him. We can't have him pulling a switcheroo on the whole city." 

"I'm taking this thing off, it's making my face sweat like balls man." Nino said, reaching for the rubber behind his head. 

Marinette's hand reached up and stopped him. "Ohhhhh no you don't." Came Adrien's words. "Switch still has that gas gun, so until we take that out, this" Adrien said, tapping on the glass eye hole "stays on."

The three of them sat for a moment pensively. Blue eyes looked up sharply. Green eyes shot up in questioning. "Marinette, can I have my ring?"

Somehow looking at her own face rather than Adrien's gave her confidence. 'Just like how I practice in the mirror sometimes!' The girl thought. 

"Oh umm sure Adrien. Can...can I have my earrings?"

Nino butted in, "uhh, Marinette. You know your ears aren't pierced right?"

Adrien's body seized up. Marinette hadn't considered that. "O-oh right! It's just- they umm" CURSE THIS STUTTERING "they're a f-f-family heirloom! I just want to keep them safe. Not that they aren't safe with you! How couldn't they be safe with someone like you?" 

Adrien's awkward smile tightened on his face. 'Yep. That's about how it goes in the mirror too'

Adrien's voice soothed her worries, "oh alright, here you go Marinette." He said taking the earrings out. He dropped them into his own palm

"Thank you so much Adrien, and...here's your ring." She said, slipping the silver piece off his slim finger. 

"Thanks Marinette, you're a life saver." Adrien's mind tacked on 'more than you know.'

He quickly put it on the girls right ring finger. The idea that Adrien just put a ring on her finger did NOT escape Marinette and suddenly Adrien's lungs couldn't quite hold enough air. 

Neither of the boys seemed to notice Adrien's heavy breathing. 

"Well, I suppose we should all head home yeah?" Adrien said looking at Nino. Nino only nodded towards the girl with Adrien's face and suddenly Marinette had a gape on hers. 

Adrien's breathing returned to a safe rate at the seriousness of the situation. "Right. Well, I guess you can come over to my house. Or...rather I can go home with you to my...house." Marinette's voice trailed off at the realization. 

Acknowledging the ridiculous situation aloud seemed to shock all of the teens. They sat gaping at each other, till finally Nino cracked. It was barely heard under the mask, but it broke the dam. 

A chuckle. Then another. A girl's snort. Finally all of the laughter held up by that dam spilled out. 

Three teens sat in the bushes, two of them mentally swapped. All of them laughing uncontrollably. Nino and Marinette's body leaned back against the wall. Adrien's body only had the option to fall over and bury itself further into the bush. 

Marinette's laughter matched with Adrien's lungs devolved into constant giggles and snorts while the boys took deep breaths. Both of their laughs became airy and sprinkled sparsely with chuckles. 

Marinette's ears rang with the girlish snorts and each time a new wave of Adrien's laughter would pour out. 

After far too many minutes of laughter (which Adrien delighted in the fact he was a part of) the three breathed through constant smiles. 

The sound of a police siren dented their moment. 

Adrien and Marinette glanced at each other and the beginnings of panic stepped back into place. 

Nino scrambled to chase after the two of them. 'Why the hell are they in such a hurry?'

"Nino! You should probably head back to your house alright?" Came the male voice. 

Nino stopped dumbly for a moment. The two never stopped on their way to Marinette's. "Yeah!" He yelled back before speaking again, this time in a quieter voice. "Guess I'll...just head home." He began to backtrack towards his house. "Those two can be real dorks sometimes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nino still has the mask on. He's the real dork XD i feel like he's going to be more important to the story than I want him to be and I'm okay with that. 
> 
> It's SUPER hard to remember who is who and I came up with this! So if you're having trouble too let me know and I'll try to find a better way to say who's actually action-ing. (I DREAD THE FIGHT SCENES)


	3. "I need to pee."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter in which the author feels extremely awkward and ignores this fanfiction for weeks because of it.
> 
> Also I use the word _this_ far too many times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literal weeks.

The blonde boy's hand swiped in front of Marinette's body. "Listen, my parents should be fine with Adrien hanging out. You just need to act like you're the one talking."

Marinette's mouth smiled at the notion. "Right, it might look strange if Adrien addressed them as Mother and Father with Marinette's voice."

The infectious smile spread to Adrien's face, despite the whirlwind they were dealing with today. If only for the moment, Marinette's mind relaxed. It was so much easier to talk to Adrien when she wasn't staring at _his_ face. "Actually it's Maman and Papa, if I called them Mother and Father then they would definitely know something's up." She elaborated. 

In a stroke of luck, her mother was at the register. An entire line of customers stood, ready to be waited on. Upon seeing the two, Sabine smiled and nodded to the stairs before tending to the onslaught of customers. The two teens nodded back. Once halfway up the stairs, they both felt able to breathe again. 

"Well, Adrien why don't you go up to my room and I'll come up in a minute alright?" Marinette's voice said while Adrien's legs took her over to the kitchen. 

The tiniest amount of Chat Noir swelled in Marinette's chest. "Alright Marinette, just don't take me into the bathroom alright?" And as soon as the wink was away, terror filled his head while watching his body turn sharply towards the bedroom stairs. 

_'Did I just say that?! What the heck! Sweet innocent Marinette wouldn't have been thinking that but NOW she is!'_

 

Marinette had her own look of terror plastered on Adrien's face. Almost as though he had read her mind! Of course she wasn't being lewd, rather she actually needed to pee. All that would have to wait though. 

_'Earrings...how am I gonna wear earrings as Adrien?!'_ In a panic, she quickly bolted, only to stop at the bottom of the stairs. She whipped around, pleasantly surprised to not have ponytails swing into her face. 

"Adrien?"

"Wha-y-yeah! What's up Marinette?" a mildly panicked looking Marinette said back. 

She took a moment to notice how Adrien's natural posture had made Marinette look significantly better mannered. Her back was straighter, no slouching to be seen. Whereas she sometimes stood with weight on one hip, he stood to raise Marinette's small figure to its full height. Even at that, she took note of the height difference between them. It felt odd to look down on herself literally rather than figuratively. 

"So I'm gonna go to the bathroom!" Marinette nearly shouted, tearing her eyes away from the shorter teen. Before Adrien could say a word, she was in her washroom. Not only did she need to get away from the Adrien overload she had experienced today, but she also _really_ needed to pee now, her anxiety only adding to the discomfort. 

That is, until she looked in the mirror. 

Okay, so she still had to pee, but there was absolutely NO WAY she was going to pee using ADRIEN AGRESTE'S BODY. 

As though to confirm the truth that looked her in the mirror, the door rattled with a quick succession of open handed smacks. 

"Marinette?!" Adrien's voice was very panicked and very un-Adrien like. 

She quickly opened the door, stiff as a board. 

"IswearIdidntdoanything!"

The air grew thick as the problem lay around them like a blanket of fog. "Well...can you hold it in? At least till Ladybug and Chat Noir fix this?" His own comment reminding him Ladybug was likely fighting the Akuma by herself at that moment. 

And also reminding Marinette how much movement fighting as Ladybug involved. Adrien already knew the answer; he hadn't used bathroom since the night before. 

She audibly deliberated, humming in the way one does when they have no choice, but they don't want to do something. 

Like how she didn't want to pee using Adrien's body, but she didn't really have a choice. 

Marinette rolled the blonde head around as though trying to wiggle out of the entire situation. "Mmmmeehhhhmmmm, no." She stated, cringing pitifully. 

Adrien looked at the pink shoes he wore. Since there was no getting around this it seemed, the only thing to do was figure a way to do... _this._ Adrien was an abnormally organized teenager, having been raised on schedules. So quite naturally, his brain starting listing off bullet points. 

"OK." He said, clapping his feminine hands in front of him, palm to palm. "First off...you can't look."

Her eyes widened at the mere mention of her doing so, face reddening to a dangerous level. It took all of her conscious brainpower to nod even slightly. 

He kept going. "Two! You can't...aim." Slightly cringing at the weak euphemism. Her breathing was heavy as she repeated her previous nod. 

"Soooooo," he said, tapping the corner of his (Marinette's) mouth with the hand he controlled. "What if...I mean, it's not like I haven't...ya know, _seen it._ He used Marinette's hand to gesture in the air vaguely, not to anything, just...more like a shrug where one raises their hand off their lips. 

Marinette wasn't sure how to handle any of this. Passing out seemed like a good option though. The more he tried to work _this_ out, the closer she came to simply dropping like a corpse. 

"You can't touch it!" She yelled out. The words felt like a knee jerk reaction as they shot out Adrien's mouth. 

Marinette's eyebrow quirked, "Wait but I mean, it's not a big deal for me..." he trailed off, allowing the implication to settle. 

Adrien's head drooped, hands cover his face. "I just- I don't want my hands to touch it." Came her muffled voice.

Under her breath, she raised her head and elaborated to herself, the words not being heard by Adrien, "At least not like this." She mumbled. As soon as she realized the words had slipped the confines of her mind, she panicked, eyes darting to her own face. She breathed a sigh of relief when he spoke again. 

"Umm, well I guess..." Adrien made Marinette's hand rub the back of her neck. "Do you have a towel or something?" He tried to smile to relax her, only succeeding in looking extremely uncomfortable. 

She did relax slightly, taking a slight solace in that he was feeling as out of place as she was. 

Wordlessly, she walked to the vanity where a hand towel sat on the edge of the sink bowl. Handing it to Adrien, she forced her mind to think on the akuma. The fact it was still rampaging grounded her enough to deal with the fact she was about to manhandle Adrien. 

Or was it that Adrien was going to manhandle her? Or...himself? A shiver ran down her back at the innuendo of her phrasing. 

A thought for another time. 

Not sure how to proceed, (being a 15 year old girl and all) she shrugged and gave a slight "uhhhmm." Which prompted him to act. 

"Oh! Right, sorry." He apologized, placing a guiding hand on his own back. He moved Marinette to stand in front of the toilet, raising both the lid and seat cover. 

They both gulped, looking each other in the eye before Adrien broke it off first. Marinette's hands hovered around Adrien's waist as he tried to be as unawkward as possible. 

Hard, given the situation. 

Speaking of...

Adrien's face drained of color as she noticed an odd, unfamiliar body part for the first time. As soon as it was brought to her attention, the thought would _not_ leave her mind alone. 

_And she wasn't the one making it move._

Credit should be given to her for not screaming outright. The fact that Adrien's jeans suddenly felt far too tight in the front alarmed her. Especially when it became worse as Marinette's hands undid the zipper. 

Marinette's body suddenly began seizing with coughs, having choked on a particularly dangerous piece of air. Adrien was a bit too familiar with how tight his jeans felt on his waist and...other parts. The terrifying new factor being there was _no possible way_ Marinette wasn't noticing it now too!

His 15 year old life felt like a pile of rubble now, a girl was literally experiencing what an awkward boner felt like, and not in the typical way. There simply weren't words to describe how _panicked_ and _anxious_ and downright _mortified_ he felt. The redness of his face was certainly taking a stab at it though. 

Soldiering on though, (if only through lack of choice) he finished unzipping the jeans. The two teens were speechless, not even daring to look at each other. 

He had to make sure Marinette closed his eyes though. 

He quickly regretted looking up as he saw his own mouth hanging open, looking completely paled, as he knew Marinette's face was as well. The eye contact was broken almost immediately as Adrien's face scrunched up in a very Marinette-type way. 

Now at this point the author thought, and he thought, and he thought some more. There was simply no way he could describe how Adrien was forced to aim his own ding-dong for Marinette. The author didn't know how to tell the reader that Marinette felt every ridge of her own hand through the towel on her foreign body part. 

Now in no way was Marinette attracted to _herself_. But in the forefront of her mind, the thought that Adrien was touching a very privarte part of her (or rather, himself but also her?) was a bit more than she could handle after the long list of the days events. So, the author, who was as red in the face as Marinette and Adrien were, decided he wasn't able to explain the shiver that Marinette felt run up Adrien's spine at the unfamiliar sensation. 

No, instead the writer of this story chose to skip the entire section where Adrien had to aim his own erection into the toilet for the girl that could feel every sensation that he would have normally felt. 

Hearing the telltale sound of a zipper being done back up, the author gathered the courage to look again on the scene and describe what he saw to the reader. Adrien's eyes were still screwed shut, and Marinette was shaking as Adrien used her legs to stand. 

Adrien tried to speak, mouth opening and remaining quiet. Instead, Marinette's hand gave a hesitant tap to the other teen's arm. 

Marinette refused to look only another second. Keeping Adrien's eyes pointedly upwards, she cautiously looked down his nose at her face. Shame overtook both their bodies and neither one was sure how to explain why. They hadn't really _done_ anything, but neither of them were keen on thinking about the situation. 

If only their brains felt the same. 

Adrien shuffled out of the bathroom, himself following a moment after. He sat Marinette down on the chaise, and she set him down on the desk chair. They sat in silence, both of them having two things on their mind. 

First was the entire... _thing_ that that just happened. 

Second being, how in the world were they going to get away and transform?! Adrien's mind was quicker at solving that simply because he only had to get away for a moment. He could deal with questions and apologies afterwards. 

Marinette though was a bit more stumped, after all, _Adrien's ears weren't pierced._

Not to mention awkwardly running away with someone else's body. 

Her determined mind put the last five minutes under the "freak out over later" file. She had to think this through. 

Rapidly, ideas raced in her head. If she simply ran off, Adrien would certainly be suspicious. He would be _extremely_ suspicious when seeing Ladybug (whom everyone in the school knew he thought very highly of) with his hair and body type and _sudden being a boy-ness._

...Goddammit Hawkmoth.

**Author's Note:**

> Seems like the kwamis aren't surprised even slightly hmm? ;D


End file.
